<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Stuff about Pokemon and Flowers by The_Annoying_DAHG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292570">Cool Stuff about Pokemon and Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG'>The_Annoying_DAHG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Stuff about Pokemon and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladion: The gladiolus flower is delicate and pointed. It symbolizes moral wellbeing, strength, &amp; integrity. </p><p>Lillie: While different lilies symbolize different things,the white lily means purity.</p><p>Peony: This one is interesting; in Japan, the peony flower is a symbol of hardiness and masculinity.</p><p>Plumeria: A pink and yellow flower. It also symbolizes a new beginning.</p><p>Yarrow: This flower is a symbol of healing and inspiration.</p><p>=====</p><p>Oddish/Gloom/Vileplume|Bellossom: A rafflesia, better known as the corpse flower. Its nauseating smell attracts flies, which become stuck in its core, and devoured.</p><p>Budew/Roselia/Roserade: Red and blue roses. Red symbolizes true love, while blue is love at first sight.</p><p>Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium: Bay leaf and geranium plants. The geranium plant symbolizes gentility and determination.</p><p> </p><p>Will have more, maybe, or I'll delete it. IDK.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>